


Toma, mi tarjeta

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Short One Shot, Yachi Being Nervous
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su madre le había insistido en llevar una tarjeta consigo para demostrar que era una profesional.<br/>¿Era profesional dársela a una chica linda con el pretexto de poder arreglar partidos en un futuro cercano? ¡Pues claro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toma, mi tarjeta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Here, take my card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331762) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12)



> Aaaaaa después de ver el arte de [esta persona](http://paltita-sketch.tumblr.com/tagged/runayachi) no puedo evitar shippearlas, son tan tiernas juntas X3  
> Además, hacen falta más f/f ships en el fandom tbh.

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Tú puedes Hitoka, todavía no encontraste ningún obstáculo que no puedas manejar_ , trató de decirse la manager de ahora segundo año. Quería pensar que por fuera parecía segura y lista para lo que aconteciese, pero la verdad era que ese era su primer torneo sin la asistencia de Kiyoko y por dentro se sentía más nerviosa que nunca.

 —¿Oye, ella no era la manager de Karasuno?

 Había tenido varios partidos con otros equipos, y quería pensar que estaba mejorando en la organización del club y todas esas cosas, ¡pero un torneo era diferente! Había tanta gente y tenía que hacer varias cosas antes de estar ahí, por primera vez, sentada al lado del profesor y el entrenador mirando directamente el partido. Que nervios.

 —No, la manager tenía pelo negro y era más alta.

 —Pero esa ya se fue, esta era la de primero, creo.

 —... Tienes razón...

 —Es linda.

 —La otra estaba bien buena, pero ésta no está mal.

 ¿Era ya la hora de entrar? ¿Y si llegaba tarde? ¿Y si le cerraban las puertas en la cara y no podría entrar a ver a su equipo y _traía la desgracia a la escuela y..._? Yachi agitó fuertemente su cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Todavía había gente ahí y, si recordaba bien, cuando salió para comprar algo todavía faltaba media hora para entrar. Estaba a tiempo.

 Trató de armarse de valor antes de volver con su equipo. Tienes que dar una buena impresión a los de primer año, le había dicho Kiyoko con una sonrisa. Era fácil para ella decirlo, pensó Yachi mientras se mordía el labio, siendo una diosa del olimpo. Aun así tomó aire una vez más y suspiró, lista.

 O por lo menos hasta que vio a tres chicos altos acercándose hacia ella con una sonrisa. Le estaban hablando. ¿Le estaban pidiendo su número? Yachi no podía moverse, todo su pánico acumulado más la ansiedad que le producía tener esa conversación no la dejaban respirar ni moverse ni mucho menos hablar. Uno de ellos dejó de sonreir y siguió hablando con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sus pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza no la dejaban escuchar, y solo se hacían más fuertes hasta que escuchó una voz nerviosa detrás del torbellino de ruidos.

 —O-oigan, ¿qué están haciendo?

 Los tres chicos se giraron, y con mucho esfuerzo Yachi miró en la dirección que ellos estaban mirando también. Había una chica de cabello largo castaño, y ropa amarilla como la de ellos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero se notaba que su autoridad salía forzada.

 —Ah, hola Runa —dijo uno con una sonrisa, ignorando su cara de molestia—, no hacíamos nada malo.

 —Sí, claro... —Tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos— Creo que deberían estar con el equipo, ya...

 Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pero luego de intercambiar miradas se encogieron de brazos y comenzaron a irse. Yachi exhaló su respiración contenida, pero se tensó devuelta cuando la chica linda se acercó a ella con una sonrisa apenada.

 —Perdón por ellos, en... en realidad no son tan malos, en serio. —Yachi se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, sintiendo como los engranajes en su cerebro iban a mil kilómetros por hora pensando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, hasta que vio como la cara de la otra chica se teñía de preocupación— ¿Estás bien?

 —Yo... ¡SI, estoy bien! —exclamó con fuerza, haciendo que la otra se sobresaltara un poco— ¿D-de casualidad eres su manager?

 —Ah, sí, si lo soy. Manager de Johzenji —respondió con una sonrisa, antes que la rubia se pusiera a buscar furiosamente algo en su bolso— ¿Qué estás...?

 —¡Aquí! —Sacó un pequeño rectángulo de cartón, una tarjeta con su número y el nombre de su escuela. Su madre le había insistido que, ya que era la manager, necesitaba tener algo como eso para demostrar su supuesta profesionalidad—. Ten. —La apoyó contra sus manos con fuerza de inercia y prosiguió cuando ella lo agarró con sorpresa—. ¡Y-yo soy la manager de Karasuno! Y si eres su manager mi número te podría servir para arreglar partidos y-y hablar de cosas de managers y todas esas cosas...

 Luego de decir todo eso con múltiples gestos de sus manos se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa, tortuosamente esperando la respuesta de la castaña. Ella se la quedó mirando unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y le extendió la mano.

 —Kuribayashi Runa.

 —¿Q-que?

 —Me llamo Kuribayashi Runa —repitió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Yachi hinchó el pecho y respondió, dándole la mano y tratando de no hablar tan fuerte.

 —Mucho gusto, yo soy Yachi... Yachi Hitoka.

 Estrecharon sus manos y se quedaron unos segundos ahí, en silencio, hasta que la rubia se alejó sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo más. Le había dado su número a una chica linda y ella se había sonrojado, lo cual era más que lo que había conseguido en sus 16 años de vida y estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, a todo esto? Posiblemente ya se había hecho tarde...

 —Yo... ya... tengo que irme. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a irse, hasta que escuchó su voz devuelta.

 —¿Yachi?

 —¿Si?

 —... —Runa miró unos segundos al piso y luego volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa— Suerte con tu partido.

 Yachi se quedó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que sonrió con más fuerza.

 —¡Gracias! A ti también.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí para el camp nanowrimo así que es un poco viejo, pero igual quería publicarlo u_u  
> Voy a volver a escribir de ellas algún día, pero hasta entonces espero les haya gustado!!


End file.
